


Swimming in the Stars

by KatelFireDemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Roommates, and work at Allura's family restaurant, living at a lake for the summer, night swimming, they all live in a cabin together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatelFireDemon/pseuds/KatelFireDemon
Summary: The crew is living up by a lake for the summer and decides to sneak onto the beach to go night swimming!
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	Swimming in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm living at a lake for the summer and my friends and I snuck onto one of the nearby resort's beaches because all the public ones are super rocky which isn't very safe for night swimming. We luckily did not end up getting caught and it was super fun! At this point I'm just writing these short aus based on the few exciting life experiences I have (though mine have a lot less romance than these aus). I'll probably write more snippets of this au since I have a lot of fun experiences from living up at this lake to draw from!

Keith opened the door to the cabin on a scene of chaos. Everyone was running around grabbing the towels draped across various surfaces, throwing shoes to each other and just making a general ruckus. Keith kicked off his work shoes and slipped upstairs.

What was everyone doing? He had just gotten home from his bartending shift and it was almost one in the morning. He knew a lot of his friends were night owls, but this was ridiculous. Were they trying to go swimming at the lake near the cabin right now? In the middle of the night? When all the public beaches were closed? (All of which were also very rocky and would not be fun to walk barefoot on in the dark)

Keith shook his head and stepped into his shared room only to have his roommate, best friend, and crush, hit him in the face with his swim trunks. “What the- Lance? What the heck?” He crumpled them up and threw them back at Lance, hitting his smiling roommate squarely in the face.

They had all met their first year of college in a general studies class they shared and formed a study group for. They all became fast friends. Well, almost all of them. Lance and Keith struggled to get along that first year.

Lance found out Keith was trying for the same program he was, which only accepted a few students each year, and thus a rivalry was formed; at least, on Lance’s part it was. Keith always insisted it was all in Lance’s head, though somehow he still found himself getting caught up in Lance’s competition antics. Eventually Keith realized he enjoyed their playful jabs at each other and felt that their little competition pushed him to do better.

That was, until during finals week he found Lance crying quietly in a corner of the library. Somehow, miraculously Lance opened up to him about his insecurities that day; about how he didn’t think he would get into the program, how he wasn’t good enough like Keith was.

That moment became the turning point in their relationship. They got through finals and both got accepted into the program. After that, they still pushed each other to do better, but this time not through competition, and instead by lifting each other up. They became practically inseparable after that (though there was still a lot of bickering between the two) and even became roommates for the next two school years.

That summer before their senior year Allura had gotten all of them jobs at her family’s restaurant which was an hour drive through a canyon near their school, by a lake in the mountains. They were all living in one of the cabins Allura’s family kept for the seasonal workers.

That’s where they were now when Lance threw the swim trunks back at Keith, who caught them this time.

“Hurry up and put them on!” Lance laughed, grabbing his own swim trunks and walking to the bathroom to change.

“We’re not seriously going swimming in the lake right now, right?” Keith said skeptically.

“Oh come on, don’t be a spoil sport! Night swimming is great! It’ll be an adventure!” And with that the bathroom door swung shut.

Keith groaned and started tugging off his work clothes. He knew he couldn’t say no to Lance. He’d been crushing on him hard for the past two years and could never deny him something that brought that dazzling smile and starry eyes to his face.

~

The group piled into one car; Shiro driving, Allura in the passenger seat with her girlfriend, Romelle, sitting on her lap, Hunk on one side in the back, Pidge squished in the middle, and Lance with a bright red face having Keith (whose face was also bright red) unceremoniously shoved onto his lap.

Lance buried his head on Keith’s shoulder, grateful that Keith had to face forward, because otherwise he would definitely see the look of embarrassment on Lance’s face that came from having his crush sitting on him. He was grateful that the ride was so short, but also a little sad at the thought that soon the comfortableness of Keith and his warmth pressed against him would be gone. Because even though he felt flustered around Keith, whose violet eyes seemed to hold the universe, Lance felt more at home with him that anywhere in the world.

Soon they were pulling into the parking lot of a fancy condo resort, with Allura handing Shiro a key that would allow them entrance into the resort.

“Alright guys, we’re here because the resort beach actually has sand instead of just rocks, but I’m technically not supposed to be bringing people to the condo my family has here, and the resort has a curfew on its beach that nobody is allowed on it passed 10. So we have to be really quiet or else management will kick us out. Everyone got that?” Allura warned as they parked, giving a special warning look to her girlfriend and Lance, who were known for having a hard time being quiet.

Lance shot her a wink and got out of the car after Keith. “You got it Princess.”

They made their way through the parking lot to the beach past the condos. Hunk kept shushing everyone, because even though Allura had told them to be quiet, sneaking onto the beach like this was exciting and even she was having a hard time keeping it to a whisper.

“Quiet guys! Or we’re gonna get caught!” Hunk stepped from foot to foot nervously as they set down their stuff near the water’s edge.

“Oh come on Hunk, lighten up! I highly doubt management is actually going to come down on a weeknight to see if people are sneaking onto the beach.” Lance patted him on the back before grabbing his arm and pulling him into the cold water with him.

Hunk let out as quiet of a shriek as he could. The water was freezing! Pidge stepped in and practically jumping into Allura and Romelle’s arms, trying to get out of it before they dragged her in farther as well. The beach was very shallow and they had to wade out for a long time before it even got to their knees. This is where Hunk stopped.

“Guys! Guys! Something touched my foot!” He clung onto Lance who patted his shoulder comfortingly.

“It was probably just some of the algae that grows in the lake.” Lance laughed and tried to walk further, but Hunk’s tight grip stopped him. Lance walked him over to Shiro and passed Hunk onto him. “Sorry buddy, but I wanna go deeper.”

Hunk gave him a look of betrayal but didn’t dare let go of Shiro to follow Lance deeper. At this point Pidge was triumphantly sitting on Shiro’s shoulders, far out of the reach of the cold water.

Lance and the others continued wading out until the water was up to their waists when Allura shushed everybody.

“Quiet! Do you see that?”

“It looks like someone’s walking along the beach with a flashlight.” Romelle remarked.

“Crap! It might be resort management! Quick, everybody duck down so they can’t see us!”

Shiro pulled Pidge off his back and together he, Pidge, and Hunk bent over the water, trying to blend in as much as possible without getting into the cold water any farther. Allura and Romelle did the same, not quite ready to be fully wet yet. Keith and Lance looked and each other, shrugged, and sat down fully in the water until only their heads were out.

The group held their breath for what seemed like ages until the light got closer and they realized it was just a couple walking along the beach. They all breathed a sigh of relief and laughed quietly, standing up.

Lance figured he was already most of the way in the water so he might as well stay in it. It would be warmer than standing up and letting the cool night breeze blow across his wet skin. So he lay down on his back and looked up to the sky.

What he saw made him gasp in amazement.

Hundreds of stars. No, thousands. The sky was so bright with them it almost hurt to look at.

Being so far up in the mountains, and with it being past one in the morning causing most of the houses around the lake to have their lights off, there was such little light pollution that you could see hundreds more stars than you could see at night by their university.

It was so clear you could even see the Milky Way stretching across the sky.

Lance lay there, taking it all in. He almost couldn’t even feel the coldness of the water anymore. It felt like he was floating, suspended in the vast universe, nobody else around for lightyears.

He could stay like this forever. Just floating here.

Swimming in the stars.

Then something brushed his arm. Lance shot up with a splash. That hadn’t felt like a plant. He looked over to where his arm had been and let out a quiet laugh when he saw that it was just Keith who had been standing by him.

Keith looked down in embarrassment about being caught staring at Lance. Until he felt a hand grab his own. He looked at it in surprise and then drew his eyes up to Lance’s face, which had a bright smile on it and eyes that shone brighter than the stars surrounding them.

Lance tugged him down into the water with him, and soon they were floating on their backs together, fingers linked. Swimming slowly through the universe.

Just the two of them.

Swimming in the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Have any of you ever gone night swimming or lived by a lake or some body of water for more than just a little vacation?


End file.
